Love Letters
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Separados por mundos diferentes, separados por distancias inigualables. Ambos escriben cartas al otro, cartas que jamás serán leídas por alguien más. Porque aquella era la única manera de expresar su amor. Edmund/Lucy AU.


**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes._**

**_Summary: Separados por mundos diferentes, separados por distancias inigualables. Ambos escriben cartas al otro, cartas que jamás serán leídas por alguien más. Porque aquella era la única manera de expresar su amor. Edmund/Lucy AU._**

**_Love Letters_**

**_

* * *

_**

Aquel Rey apodado "El Justo" entro a su habitación con paso firme, dejo su corona de plata en la almohadilla de terciopelo rojo. Con paso mas suelto, propio de un joven de su edad, cayó en la silla de su escritorio. Ese había sido su ritual cada jueves al atardecer, él le había prometido a ella jamás olvidarla, escribirle una carta cada semana, mantenerla en su corazón cada día de su vida. Mojo su pluma en la tinta negra y empezó sus palabras:

_"Mi querida dama, mi hermosa doncella, mi perfecta guerrera. Siento que cada día pasa con demasiada lentitud, que cada segundo es un siglo para mi corazón. Que demasiado y a la vez muy poco tiempo he pasado sin ti, que cada latido me duele, porque se que no estoy contigo. Mi alma esta hundida en añoranza por tu hermosa presencia. Que mi corazón solo desea verte por un segundo más, y poder decirte todo lo que no pude..._

_Se que tuvimos poco tiempo, que pudimos aprovecharlo mejor. Pero creo, que ya no somos los mismos de esos tiempos. Ya no somos los mismos niños con miedo a decir aquellas extrañas palabras. No, ya no somos esos, crecimos, y al igual que tu y yo, mi amor por ti incremento cada día que estuve sin ti... Y como nunca me arrepiento de la falta de valentía, de no haber sido el caballero que te merecías, de no haber sido el Rey que soñaste._

_Aunque ahora deseo pensar que lo soy, el tiempo no se puede volver atrás... Puedo soñar que estas aquí junto a mi, y que puedo ser ese hombre que tu mereces... No te culpo porque te hayas ido, y jamás lo haré. Ahora se que la vida no quiso que estuviéramos juntos. Pero a pesar de eso, este Rey, este caballero, pero sobretodo, este hombre, te ama como jamás nadie lo ha hecho. Y puedo jurar que jamás nadie lo hará. Porque seria capaz de dar mi vida por ti, por evitar que derrames lagrimas por el dolor que nos carcome... Por evitar que sufras por un amor prohibido... Por tan solo poder escuchar tu risa una vez mas..."_

Coloco el ultimo punto y dejo la pluma a un lado, calentó su anillo... Pero no el anillo de su corona, no, ese no era el anillo de su Lucy... El de su amada era uno más especial. Ella misma se lo había dado, esperando que en cada carta en donde quedaras plasmadas sus palabras, también quedara plasmado un símbolo de su amor. En color rojo, el sello de un árbol, un árbol por donde ella había salido de su vida, quedo plasmada su firma en la carta.

Ese árbol se había llevado al amor de su vida. Ese árbol la había apartado de su vida... Pero a la vez, aquel árbol era el mayor recuerdo que podía tener con él. Porque en ese árbol ella estuvo por última vez junto a él, porque en ese árbol él toco sus labios una última vez. Porque desde ese árbol el pudo ver sus ojos una ultima vez...

* * *

El Rey miro todas las cartas que había escrito durante tanto tiempo, escondidas en un cajón, en _su _cajón. Ahora sabía que después de tanto tiempo de seguir con su promesa, tendría que romperla. Porque él debía cumplir su trabajo como Rey. Porque ahora debía prometerle su respeto y protección a otra que no era ella... Porque en ese momento, lo único que seria de Lucy seria su simple y herido corazón.

Porque en apenas unos minutos, se comprometería a darle todo a una mujer que le esperaba en otra habitación. En ese momento sabia que ya Lucy solo quedaría como el amor que jamás fue, el amor que jamás se dijo, el amor que quedo escondido entre dos corazones silencioso, el amor que seguiría oculto en sus almas. Un amor que fue prohibido por todos, y deseado por dos corazón puros. Sabía que esa era una de las últimas palabras que le escribiría a su verdadero amor:

_"El dolor me llena en cada segundo que se acerca la hora. Se que en este momento, rompo mi promesa, que en este momento deberia de estar dándole mi corazón a alguien mas... pero no es así, mi corazón se queda contigo, este donde este, estés con quien estés, este corazón siempre será tuyo. La multitud espera afuera al valiente Rey que le ofrezca a una nueva Reina. Pero yo se que solo podré ofrecerles la promesa de respeto a su Reina, que solo podré ofrecerles las promesas de una mente responsable... Porque mi corazón, jamás podré ofrecérselo a nadie mas que no seas tu._

_Quizás sea descarado de mi parte, pero aunque ella este en mi cama cada día, que ella sea la madre de mis hijos, y aunque ella este siempre ahí. para mi. Yo siempre querré que seas tu, que seas tu mi amiga y compañera. Que seas tú mi esposa y amante. Que seas tú la madre de nuestros hijos, que seas tu la que este aquí conmigo, y no ella._

_Pero te prometo, te juro, que este corazón, que estos ojos marrones, que esta mente, solo tendrán vista para ti... Que siempre serás tu la que ronde mi sueños, que siempre serás tu la única dueña de mi corazón... Que siempre serás tú la mujer de mis sueños._

_Las campanas suenan esperando mi llegada, un momento que quiero alargar lo mas que puedo. Pero se que no puedo esperar mas, y se que tu no querrías que fuera así... Porque aunque fue poco el tiempo que compartimos, te conocí, te conocí como siempre desee hacerlo con la persona a la que amaría. Y por primera vez, sentí que hice algo bien._

_Me voy amada mía... Rompiendo la promesa que debía defender con mi vida. Sintiendo que rompo cada palabra que profese ante ti... Pero se que, de alguna manera, hago lo correcto. Y si algún día nos encontramos, espero que me hayas comprendido, y que jamás te sintieras traicionada por mí. Porque jamás intente hacerlo, porque jamás me perdonaría que derramaras una lagrimas más por mí. Pero sobretodas las cosas, jamás me perdonare el no haber poderte mantenido junto a mi..._

_Mi amada Lucy"_

Salio de su habitación. Sabiendo que en ese momento, debía enfrentarse a un nuevo inicio, a una nueva vida. Una que, en verdad, no quiso nunca...

_

* * *

_

_"Años... Años desde tu partida. Años desde que deje de ver tus hermosos ojos verdes, desde que deje de sentir a mi corazón completo. Años desde que mi corazón llora por ti e implora porque regreses junto a él. Quizás tú ya hayas regresado a tu vida en tu mundo, quizás ya te olvidaste de este Rey de un mundo lejano... Pero también albergo la esperanza de que no sea así, que aun cumplas tu promesa. Que aun me ames como en aquellas palabras que me dijiste hace ya tanto... Que tu corazón continué latiendo por mi con tanta energía como lo hico aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos._

_Años desde que sentí que te llevaste a mi corazón entero contigo... Años desde que la vida me arranco al tesoro mas hermoso que tuve alguna vez, años desde que el destino nos obligo a tomar caminos diferentes. Pero estoy seguro de que en este momento, nuestros corazones están juntos como jamás alguien lo ha logrado._

_Ahora que la vida paso, que los jóvenes enamorados quedaron atrás, ahora que la vida esta a punto de terminar. Que solo queda el brillo de la juventud dentro de nuestros ojos. Ahora que el tiempo se llevo todo rastro de jovialidad, ahora que sabemos que pronto nos encontraremos en un lugar donde descansaremos en paz... Ahora que se que ya no queda nada que me ate a este mundo, ahora que se que mi trabajo ya esta hecho... Ahora que se que nada me prohíbe escribir estas ultima frases_

_Aquí y ahora ruego por poder decirte estas palabras que jamás fui capaz de pronunciar frente a ti:_

_Te amo"_


End file.
